Naru Narusegawa
Naru Narusegawa (成瀬川 なる, Narusegawa Naru) is a character from the series Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and a primary protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is a studious high school graduate who desires to enter Tokyo University to fulfill a promise she made to her tutor, Noriyasu Seta. Reliable, kind, caring, and responsible, Naru is characterized by her signature hair antenna, short temper and physically aggressive nature when irritated. Biography Early Life Naru spent her time playing with Keitaro Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime in her youth when her parents brought her to spend time at the Hinata-Sou apartments due to her illness. During one play session, Mutsumi enacts a promise that all three of them would enter Tokyo University, further encouraging Naru to make the same promise again with Keitaro one year later, giving Naru her Liddo-kun doll. When her mother moved to an island near Okinawa, Mutsumi went with her; eventually becoming the eldest sister of seven other siblings. During Junior High School, Naru was a dreamer, often found starring out the window of her classroom and day dreaming. As such her school grades were considerably poor. Despite constant girlfriend requests from her male classmates, preferred to be alone but for the company of her more energetic friend, Mitsune Konno, and lacked any kind of conviction or ambition. Life at the Hinata After moving to the Hinata Apartments to live with Mitsune and gaining the tutorship of Tokyo University student Noriyasu Seta to improve her grades, Naru gained a stronger sense of independence and became focused on getting into Tokyo University herself to please Seta, on whom she had gained a crush. However, her studies resulted in a decline in her social activities as well as damaging her eyesight to such a degree that, when not using contacts, she has to wear glasses with thick lenses in order to see clearly. Naru developed an unrequited crush on Seta and went from a laid-back dreamer to the number one exam student in Japan. After Naru entered High School, Seta left to go overseas, but Naru promised him that one day she would get into Tokyo University. Kicked out of his home for his continued persistence to get into Tokyo University and promising that he would not return until he entered Tokyo University, Keitaro makes his way to the Hinata Apartments to stay, however he soon discovers that it has become an all-girls dormitory. Mistaken for a Tokyo University student Keitaro is allowed to stay despite mistrust from the girls, particularly from Naru. While she deduces that he was not a Tokyo University student his persistance to make ammends makes him endearing and she attempts to keep his secret. Eventually the secret is discovered by the other residents and they force Keitaro to leave, however on the same day Keitaro receives a fax from Grandma Hina Urashima and becomes the landlord of Hinata House. Keitaro manages to gain Naru as a study accomplice and tutor. While accidentally peeping in her diary, Keitaro begins to suspect that Naru was his promise girl. While failing his mock entrance exam and experiencing a bad luck prediction during the New Year’s festival, Keitaro’s relationship with the residents of Hinata House, and Naru in particular, began to improve; with Keitaro receiving his first Valentine’s Day chocolates from the girls. However, in spite of this, when Keitaro learned that the promise that he had read in Naru’s diary was not to him but to her old tutor on the eve of the entrance exams, his distraction was such that he ended up failing the exam. Having failed the exam, Naru blames Keitaro and decides to take a trip of healing through southern Japan away from him but ends up repeatedly running into Keitaro, who had also failed the exam and was following the same travel route as Naru. Opting to travel together, they run into Mutsumi Otohime while on a cruise to Kagoshima. Discovering that she, also, was on a trip of healing after having failed her Tokyo University entrance exam and concerned over her anemia, the pair include her in their travel group to see her home to Okinawa. During the trip Keitaro and Mutsumi exhibit uncanny similarities and discover many similar interests, so much so that Naru begins getting jealous over their compatibility. Not So Typical Summer Vacation Altering the Status Quo A few weeks following the incident with the cursed blade at Kyoto, Seno determined that enough was enough as concerned the dancing around their feelings that Keitaro and Naru had been doing. On the 25th of July, 2006, he visited Keitaro at night and gave him a pep talk, then forced him into Naru's room to confess while he stood outside to guard against any of the usual interruptions. Unbeknownst to Keitaro, Naru listened in on the exchange, swiftly sneaking back to her room when Keitaro come up to confess. Keitaro, though at first nervous, eventually found the courage to confess his feelings to Naru. To his initial surprise, she returned the affections and the two spent their first night together. The following morning, they both awakened in Naru's room and shared a vision of their past and childhood, where they both simultaneously realized that Naru truly was Keitaro's promise girl, and that Keitaro had in fact promised Mutsumi that he would go to Tokyo University with Naru. Priority Shift Shortly after the duel at Hinata, Naru accompanied Motoko Aoyama and Keitaro to Kyoto, where Seno had traveled to to ask Tsuruko Aoyama for Motoko's hand in marriage. Witnessing the subsequent duel at Kyoto, Naru also served as witness to Seno and Motoko's officializing ceremony which recognized them as wed. In the days that followed his friends' marriage, Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi all took the entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. After the exam concludes, Naru meets up with Mutsumi, asking her fellow examinee how her test went. The two then go to look for Keitaro only to find that he is not in his exam hall and has left only a note which read, "Don't look for me; Keitaro." ''Wordlessly, Mutsumi pulls the suddenly heartbroken Naru into a hug, silently wondering why Keitaro would leave and cause Naru all the more pain by vanishing. Back at the Hinata, the rest of the Hinata residents have set to work interrogating Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani as to Keitaro's whereabouts. Haruka Urashima has even broken out her cat o'nine tails, clearly displeased that her nephew has vanished. Shirai and Haitani make the mistake of begging Naru for help. Naru sends Haitani into orbit with a well placed punch. Before the interrogation of Shirai can go much further, Seta calls to inform Naru and the others where Keitaro is. Though the phone cuts out before Seta can full name the island, Naru decides to head off in search of her boyfriend, which Seno deciding he ought to go as well. Motoko also decides to accompany Naru and Seno. As they are setting off, Mutsumi returns and asks if Naru would like to know the exam results, to which Naru asks Mutsumi to check them, as she must go look for Keitaro. With that, the journey to find the lost Urashima was on. As a result of Keitaro fleeing the country, Seno, Motoko, Shippu and Naru find themselves on their way to Pararakelse with the aide of Kentaro Sakata and his jet ship. With sparse conversation from Naru, it does not take long before it is revealed that Tama has stowed away upon the ship. Due to a mass turtle exodus, their flight path is impeded. Unable to continue their flight path, according to Kentaro, Naru decides that they've come far enough for her to continue her search on her own, and resorts to jumping out of the craft, smacking Kentaro in the face with one of her wings in the process. Powers and Abilities *'Divinity Actions': As befitting her nature as a half-celestial, Naru has the ability to call upon divine energies to perform certain actions. Most of these are of an enhancement effect to her allies, with a few healing abilities for emergency use. **'Divine Seal:' A targeted buff that increases the power of healing magic and refreshes the target's magic. **'Tetragrammaton:' An emergency heal that can fully-restore a target, but can only be used once per day. **'Benediction:' A less-potent heal that can be used with more frequency. **'Divine Veil:' A self-targeting reactive magic. When Naru is affected by any healing magic when under the effect of '''Divine Veil', this ability places a holy barrier around all allies within 10 meters of her that nullifies damage for thirty seconds. **'Sacred Soil:' Sanctifies a circle of ground 10 meters in diameter, generating a spherical shield that harmful magic and attacks cannot pass through. Enemies can still enter the circle and make attacks, but all allies within the circle take less damage. **'Holy:' A blast of pure, unmitigated divine energy that radiates out in a sphere centered on Naru that can affect up to one hundred meters. Inflicts a brief stun on all enemies within the area of effect, and deals greatly-increased damage to evil-aligned or demonic entities. **'Judgment Sword:' An incredibly powerful attack, Naru manifests a flaming holy sword to strike down a single target. **'Angel Feathers:' In a time of great desperation, Naru can call upon the forces of heaven to revive and restore all her allies at the cost of her own energy. This ability can only be used when Mutsumi is present, and not more than once a month. It is the only means by which one who has died may be brought back. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Prequel Story'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Love Hina Category:Supernatural Characters